Unforgivable Sinner
by lovelessx4eva
Summary: After a series of fights the past few years the alien race finally overpowered the mew mew's and claimed earth as their own, but a certain green haired alien is after taking a very different prize! His greatest obsession. Kish X Ichigo Warnings inside


**Trigger Warnings for this story: **rape, abuse, language, hurt and angst. If you are triggered by any of these themes then please do not read!

* * *

**Prologue**

It had hit them completely unexpectedly. The cat girl had never anticipated anything like this to happen. She had always thought that it would just be the three irritating aliens aiming to destroy or take over her world with no one else helping them.

She had believed that it was child's play to protect the world from them; but like many times before, she was wrong.

Thinking back she could vaguely remember gazing into the sky with Masaya one night and seeing what looked to be like hundreds of shooting stars, gradually approaching the earth. They both shrugged it off, unknowing of the truth behind the strange white orbs of light_._

If only she had taken more notice of the weird signs then maybe she could have stopped it all.

The next few weeks had passed with no concern. Strangely the three mischievous aliens had only bothered to attack a few times which meant Ichigo's life was going well. Like before she shrugged the thought of the alien's whereabouts out of her mind.

It didn't concern her and the less the aliens fought the more time she could spend with her boyfriend so she wasn't complaining.

But the one thing that did catch her attention and kept repeating itself in her mind was the green haired alien's latest threat. Shuddering slightly she pictured his disturbed expression and nasty snarl as he uttered the horrible statement.

"_Make the most of your life Koneko-chan... Soon you'll belong to me!"_

It was only a few months later that the she really started to notice a difference in her world. Strange broadcasts on the news held everyone across the planet in a fearful grasp. Nobody could give a professional answer to the strange sightings of the large eared creatures that were mysteriously wreaking havoc in random places all across the globe.

Unexplainable _accidents_ were happening and chaos was pursuing everyone. To Ichigo these "large eared creatures" sounded very familiar and it worried her greatly. It was obvious to her that Kish, Tart and Pai were taking things far too far, but it never occurred to her that there could be more than three aliens on her beloved planet.

As time went on even more attacks were happening and many people were being murdered. The public, who were all living in fear, wanted answers yet the government or press couldn't find an explanation to give them or a solution to stop the bloodthirsty beings.

Country leaders began to stand in front of the camera, giving out a speech that was really a pack of lies. They would say "everything is under control" or "Don't panic… We are dealing with the problem as we speak," when really none of it was true.

It wasn't long after the news broadcasts on television when the public began to catch "Home footage" of the many aliens slaughtering people on their video cameras. Their only solution to survival was sharing their findings with other people world wide so everyone started to upload their footage to the internet in the hope of learning something about how to defend themselves.

It was then, sat in the basement of the café on Keiichiro's computer did Ichigo and her friends see lot's of different and very new aliens killing off humans all around the world. Shocked and worried, they began to devise a very risky plan.

They decided to try to make a deal with Kish.

Craftily the alien had told them to meet him in the countryside so that they wouldn't be interrupted and it would also guarantee that no passers by would get hurt. The Mew's automatically accepted his choice of location, not wanting to cause any more harm than what had already been done.

As they arrived to the desired area no one was around as planned. Transformations already activated they awaited the alien's arrival but what shocked them the most was when hundred of the strange eared aliens teleported out of the sky, dropping to the floor around them; surrounding them.

The green haired alien had fooled them and now they would have to meet their end.

The army of merciless aliens had been too much for them. Kish had tricked the mew's there, planning on there demise so that there would be no one left to protect Earth from it's destruction and his race could take over without any problems.

The army had come to them in hundreds, easily outnumbering and overpowering the cat-girl and her friends. They had all left them lying there defenceless and ready to die. Ichigo knew that without the mews the people of Earth would have to fight for themselves and without special powers the human race would surely fall.

She knew this far too well yet she couldn't do anything about it. She had failed and now everyone she had ever loved and cared about would surely die.

* * *

She lay there, next to her fallen comrades. The scent of blood filled the air and she slowly drew in a breath. A crackling and foreign noise came from her lungs but she didn't care.

Turning her head to the side she could see Purin's mangled form, lifeless on the floor; dead or almost dead she couldn't tell. A jolt of worry shot through her numb body.

She wanted to reach out to her friend so badly, check if she was okay and help her, but every time she attempted to move pain flooded through her wounded form and she had to bite back a yell of agony.

Feeling blood leaking out of her body she winced and turned her head to look through the silvery clouds, through the night's sky and at the heavens above. Her eyes glazed over with tears and a weak smile slowly crept its way onto her face.

Knowing it wouldn't be long until she faded from this world she closed her eyes and waited. Soon the pain and hurt would end and that was the thought that forced her to smile.

Footsteps. Her eyes snapped open. She tried to sit up but she didn't even have the energy to do that. Listening she could here them approaching her.

"W-Who's…?" She trailed off, voice too dry and hoarse to talk. The footsteps stopped and she found a familiar and very unwelcome face leering down at her.

"Hello Koneko-chan. Did you enjoy my army?" She bit down on her lip hard, trying to stay strong. She knew she couldn't show weakness in front of him.

The cat-girl looked away and she could feel her vision starting to go black. Kish let out an evil cackle and knelt over her, watching her fear-filled expression. He loved to tease her and he knew just the right thing to say to say to annoy or upset her.

"Soon all of your kind will die. My people will live on this planet now." Looking at him once again she narrowed her eyes and managed to utter one insult.

"Fuck… You!" The alien's expression changed to what could be described as a bulldog licking piss off of a nettle.

Pushing his inner anger aside he continued to mock her and gloat about his sick victory against the mew's and very soon against their planet.

"Your world wasn't my only goal," he gleamed sadistically down at her. "Ever since I got here I've been obsessed with one _little_ thing." He moved his face closer to hers. "You are going to be my _prize. _Its fitting don't you think? I save my race; I get the mew leader to do with whatever I like."

Watching her closely he ran his hand over her cheek, down her neck and to her breast and rested it there.

Eyes widening she tried to pull away, using the last ounce of her strength but she didn't get very far. As her vision turned to black she felt herself being lifted from the ground and the last thing she saw was the alien's cocky face gleaming down at her smugly.

"I told you before that you'd belong to me Koneko-chan"


End file.
